


Second chance at love

by Loveyouzaynister



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Assistant Harry, Bartender Niall, Businessman Liam, Character Death, Dark Liam, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Nosh- friendship, Older Liam, Older Louis, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Protective Liam, Protective Louis, Secretary Zayn, lilo-friendship, zarry-friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveyouzaynister/pseuds/Loveyouzaynister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne at the age of twenty-nine is the CEO of Payne cooperation ltd, on of the leading company of electronics in New York. Due his hectic work schedule, in the past two months he had to fire three secretaries  as they couldn't keep up with Liam demands. Now due to an upcoming project liam has to find a new secretary male or female to fill in the spot, who can deal with his hot tempered and demanding self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been interested in Dark liam. This is the first chapter the next chapter will be up within a week :)

Liam Payne _paced_ his office floor with a frown on his face. He eyes were hard as he tried to figure out a solution for his problem. After five minutes of constant pacing, he finally turned around to face his best friend and vice president of the company Louis Tomlinson. "What should I do now Louis?" he questioned his best friend who was busy with his cell phone. Clearly not interested in whatever his friend has to say.

 

 

"What?" he finally asked after Liam called his name multiple times. Finally as Louis looked at his best friend, he realized that Liam looked like shit. Eyes red from constantly working on his laptop. _Dark_ circle surrounding them. Hair devilish form running his fingers through then constantly. Even his cuffs were pulled up to his elbows. His coat carelessly tossed on the couch. Tie lossely hanging around his neck.

 

 

"Mate you look like shit!" Louis exclaimed loudly. Liam glared at his friend before _sarcastically_ replying " thanks for the information Louis but can you help me on the real matter." Liam asked as he once again started pacing his office. "At this moment the only piece of advise I can give is that you need to control your anger." Louis stated as it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

 

"Liam stopped his pacing as he looked at his friend giving him a death glare he asked, "What do you mean by control your anger? I'm perfectly fine." Louis let out a small chuckle. Even though Liam was considered one of the most intimidating and cold hearted CEO by the _tabloid_ and _media_ to Louis he was his best friend and younger brother, who's glare remind him of a lost puppy.

 

 

To others his glare was hard, it would turned even the strongest person weak on their knees. His eyes cold and stone like burning holes in the person's _soul_. He cheeks would be flushed from anger, and lips would be set up in his famous scowl. 

 

 

"Mate that glare of yours doesn't work on me. To me you look like a kicked puppy in that glare. I have been your best friend since we four. I know everything about you." Louis stated. Liam dropped his gaze, mumbling something about stupid best friend. He walked towards his floor-to-ceiling window which showed him the view of New York's skyline, which was situated behind his desk. He stared out at the beautiful scenery of the sunset, getting lost in his beauty. Lost in observing  the beautiful view, he didn't realize that Louis was standing right next to him.

 

 

"For the first time in my life I'm lost Louis. I don't know what to do anymore. The _deadline_ is next week and everything is a mess." Liam exclaimed while looking out of the window. Louis looked at his friend in sympathy.

 

 

 "Liam I'm not pushing your buttons or trying to make you angry but if you keep firing people like this, soon you and I will be the only one working in this company. As much of a twat you are I am not going to leave you." Louis stated which earned him a heartly laugh from Liam. "I know you are stressed because of the upcoming project, which has a deadline of next week. But firing the project manager is not cool. Not only that we have to find you a project manager but a secretary too. And before you try to explain me everything I already know that you fired her because apparently she brought you the wrong coffee." Louis stated in a sharp voice as he glared at Liam.

 

Louis knew that the current project on which Liam was working, was very important to him. If the project was _successful_ it would make Payne Corporation Ltd, New York's number one company.

 

 

Though the project was important it was not as important as Liam's health. He was working non-stop for the past month. Barely leaving his office. The dark purple marks under his eyes were the proof. The stress of the project was not only effecting Liam but also the people who were working with him.

 

 

The project manager was a man around their age, twenty-eight years old. He was a good man, Irish. Hard working even. Liam fired him because the poor man was half an hour late at work. "I know it was wrong of me to fire Clara like this Louis but she was getting on my nerves Louis. She misplaced the file of the project." Liam exclaimed as he turned his face so that he could now look at Louis.

 

 

"This project is my life Louis. Something I have dreamed of since I was fifteen. I won't let anybody ruin it for me. This is my dream and it will come true." Liam stated. His whole posed screamed determination. One look and Louis knew there was no way Liam was going to back out form it. "I understand Liam but right now your main concern should be finding a secretary, for fuck sacks you are the CEO of this company, you cannot work without a secretary." Liam smiled at his best friend who was more like a brother to him.

 

 

"Also we need to get you laid. I don't know if you have noticed or not but dude you are really sexually frustrated." Louis stated while grinning like a mad man. Liam glared at him, while flashing him the middle finger.

 

 

Louis was the only person in this entire world who got to see this side of Liam. The childish and sweet side. To the rest of the world Liam was a _dark, intimidating_ and _possessive_ CEO. The one who has no feelings, and has a heart made out of stone.

 

 

"Honestly Lou?" Liam asked as he walk towards his desk and sat down on his chair. Louis followed his actions as he sat on the opposite side.

 

 

"You know what Payne? I'm taking you out for drinks. Call whoever you want and tell them you are leaving for the evening." Liam was about to protest when Louis hushed him. "You and I both know that you need to relax, so for once in your life just shut up and do what I am saying." Liam just roll his eyes before doing but Louis asked him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter. This chapter will tell you about what is happening in Zayn's life . Don't forget to leave kudos and comments about what you feel should happen :)

 

 

For the first time in his life, Zayn Malik wanted a quite afternoon for himself, with a cup of coffee to calm his mind down. He wasn't one of those people constantly wanted peace in their life. In his younger maybe he was, but after spending seven years of his life with one of the most loudest person in the world, he's kind of adores it.

 

 

But today, when he _carved_ for peace it was like karma getting back on him. The loud shrieks of the baby, the argument of the couple sitting next to him, buzzing of the coffee machine every noise was like a hammer against his head. His eyes desperately wondered outside the window of the coffee shop, trying to search anything that would distract his mind from the chose inside the shop.

 

 

After ten minutes of useless searching, he took out his _cheap-old second hand mobile phone_ and checked the time. It was ten minutes past one which means that his best friend was ten minutes late for there everyday coffee break. Letting out a sign he called his best friend again, which went straight to voice mail. 

 

 

He waited for the beep, before speaking "Haz if you are not here in five minutes  I'm leaving." with that he ended the call. Taking another sip of his coffee, he again looked out of the window but this time in search of his curly hair friend. A text distracted him from his search. Opening the lock of his cellphone, he saw that it was from harry.

 

 

_'Be there in 5 minutes XD'_

 

 

Smiling at the text, his eyes felt on the ring in his left hand. Even though they were having a tough time on the money side, his boyfriend had still bought his a pure White gold ring.

 

 

He couldn't believe that Niall has proposed to him. He was thought that there love story  was like every-other teen love story which would last for a month or two before the spark would die, and both of them would go on their ways. But they have been strong for past seven years. There has been many fights but in the end there was nothing which couldn't be solved with cuddling. Lost in his thoughts Zayn didn't realize when someone took a seat across him.

 

 

"Hello? Sleeping beauty, I'm here." Harry said while waving his hands in front of Zayn's face.

 

 

"Get your hands out of my face Harold" Zayn exclaimed while slapping his hands out of his face. He picked his cellphone and shoved it in Harry's face. "You're late." He accused. Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Please Zayn, stop being a _drama queen_ , some people here have important jobs, which they cannot ignore. Not all people are jobless here."

 

 

Zayn looked shocked at Harry's words. Muttering a  _'bastard'_ under his breath, he gave Harry his death glare. "What crawled up your ass and died?" he asked.

 

 

Harry ran a hand over his tired face. " Look mate I'm sorry. It's just Mr. Tomlinson is a very frustrating man. He is so darn annoying. Now I understand why him and Mr. Payne are best friends." Harry stated as he called the nearby waitress over and ordered his favorite coffee. "So why did they fire you from that elementary school? I thought you loved it there." Harry asked as they waited for his order.

 

 

Zayn let out a heavy sign before looking at Harry. " The principal thought that a twenty-three year old who has majored in business administration is no longer of any use to the school, so they fired me." Zayn replied as he stared internally at his coffee, like it was the most important thing in the world.

 

 

"What a fucking prick!" Harry muttered angrily. "I can't believe he fired you. Didn't you ask him to go through your CV again. Zayn you have like three English diplomas. Isn't that enough for teaching?" Harry asked. But before Zayn could reply, Harry was again talking. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get through this. Mr. Payne does need a secretary, you can apply for that. If not, then that's alright, we'll find something else for you."

 

 

Zayn smiled at his best friend. This was one of the reason why he and Harry were friend. They both were _over protective_ of each other.

 

 

"Harry it's alright. We'll figure something out, you don't have to panic." Zayn assured while massaging his temples.

 

 

_Finding a job is always a very hard work._

 

 

"No Zayn we have to fin-..." Harry stopped in mid sentence, when his eyes felt on Zayn's ring finger. "Zayn.?" He said slowly. "What is that?"

 

 

Zayn gave Harry a nervous smile. "Umm.. This was the main reason why, I called you here. Niall _proposed_ to me last night." He explained while crossing his fingers under the table. After all Harry was the only family he has in USA.

 

 

"Omg he proposed? Man thank god he finally had the balls to do it. I'm soo happy for you Zayn." Harry exclaimed while grinning like a mad man.

 

 

"I know." Zayn exclaimed. "I didn't even know. One minute we were watching a movie and the next minute he excused himself to the kitchen. I thought he wanted to make more popcorn's. Then after a while he calls me saying he needs my help. It was so cute." Zayn explained with a dreamy look in his eyes.

 

 

But as soon as he say Harry's frown his lips formed into a straight line. "What is wrong Harry? Aren't you happy for me?" Zayn asked, as he folded his arms over his chest. 

 

 

"Look Zayn I am happy. My baby brother finally got _proposed_. But have you two ever thought about your future? You are currently jobless and Niall's a bartender. You both are barely meeting your ends. You are a month behind your rent. Plus the thing you live in cannot be considered as an apartment. How can you both be happy in such living conditions?" Harry explained as he ran a hand through his hair.

 

 

"We are happy Harry because we have each other and that is enough for us. We don't need luxuries to make each other happy." Zayn snapped as he felt his temper rising. Even though Harry was his best friend, Niall meant the world to him. 

 

 

Harry let out a sign. This was going to be more hard then he thought. "Zayn I know you love Niall. And I am sure that Niall loves you too. But not everything can be solved with love. What if you both decide to adopt children in future. Were are you going to pay for them?" When Zayn didn't reply, Harry let out a grunt. "See you don't have an answer. This is what I'm talking about. Think about it Zayn."

 

 

Zayn let out a sign before slumping his shoulders. He pouted before Looking at Harry. "Fine I'll think about it." He said to Harry who grinned like a _Cheshire_ cat. "Now what about the job with Mr. Payne." He asked.

 

 

"Oh yeah about that. I will ask Mr. Tomlinson." Harry explained. He was about to say something when his phone beeped. He opened the text message making his face go pale. "Shit! Zayn I told Mr. Tomlinson that I will be back in half an hour. It fifteen past two and I'm still here. I have got to run. I call you later to inform you about the interview." Harry explained frantically. 

 

 

He quickly picked up his coffee while dropping a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone. Plus say hi to Niall for me." Kissing Zayn's cheek, he quickly ran out of the shop.

 

 

Zayn _fondly_ shake his head at his best friend's behavior. Picking up his own coffee he got up and left the coffee shop.

 

 

 

 


End file.
